


All the Sadness Not Implied by Happily Ever After (A Poem by Kurt Hummel)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle





	All the Sadness Not Implied by Happily Ever After (A Poem by Kurt Hummel)

Once upon a time I made my way out to a ball.  
A handsome prince in uniform and smiles led the dance.  
Somehow, some way, I caught the prince’s eye, and after all,  
I left my home, escaped my villain there, and took my chance.

And yet, the kiss that broke the spell of blissful ignorance  
Was not the chapter where my fairytale comes to an end.  
A sea of troubles followed, not a fairytale romance:  
a staggering betrayal by my love and dearest friend.

If I had marked “The end” upon that very early page,  
Assuming all remaining was a life of love and laughter,  
I’d have missed the learning and the growing and the rage,  
and all the sadness not implied by “happily ever after.”

Perhaps one day when he is gone and my old heartbeat slows,  
I’ll finally feel that I can let our tale come to a close.


End file.
